A Deck of Criminals
by Navi-at-Heart
Summary: As 18 and 20 year old best friend narutards Alexis and Callie move into Callie's parent's old house, Callie gets a deck of cards that turn out to be the Akatsuki! I don't have a good word system so no flaming or complaints about spelling and grammar!
1. Cards, Crimnals, & Houses

"Okay bye mom! bye dad! Don't forget to write! Actually don't write at all!" yelled an estatic teenager shutting a large mansion door. "YES! THEY ARE GONE!" said Callie Williams.

Callie is a 18 year old narutard whos parents just bought and moved to a new house leaving her alone. Her parents had previously owned a large mansion that had been in the family for generations with about 36 roms alltogether. The best thing was a few days before her parents sold all there furnitare, leaving Callie with enough money for everything (bills,food, ect ect.) for years.

Callie ran to the kitchen sliding over the hard wood floors. She grabbed the phone and dialed her best friend Alexis's number. "Yoddity-Yoditty-Yo* !" Anwsered Alexis on the other line. "'Ello Onee-chan!You ready to move in?" "Sure am Bo-chan**!" "Alrighty see ya later onee-chan!" "See ya" Alexis said hanging up.

~Ten minutes later~

The doorbell rang and was immediantly opened. "Hiya onee-chan!" Bit in front of Callie wasn't Alexis but a small box set on the doorstep. "Huh?" Callie said picking up the box. Upon the box was a note in big thick letters. **"Congrats on the new house, glad you have so many rooms you'll need them."**

"Ahh well whats in the box?" Callie opened up the box to find a small deck of cards. "These the Akatsuki Naruto Shippuden trading cards I wanted!" Her hazel eyes lightuing up with happiness. Taking the box inside she shut the door and set them on the coffee table in the living room.

Just as Callie sat down about to look through her new cards the doorbell rang agian. Callie got up a little annoyed but soon became happy agian when she found Alexis in front of the door. "Hey new roomie! Callie and Alexis yelled at the same time. Alexis walked in and set her suitcases on the floor.

"Hey Onee-chan look what some stranger gave me!" Callie said showing Alexis her new cards. Alexis gasped. "Dude these are like special edition or something look at the pictures! There like photographs!"

"Your right Alexis!"Callie laughed "They look better than they do in the anime!" Then Callie and Alexis looked at each other smiling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" ALexis asked Callie. "Yeah I am!"

" CARD BATTLE!" They yelled at each other. Callie grabbed the Sasori and Deidara cards, and Alexis grabbed the Itatchi and Kisame cards. Then simultaneously threw the cards to the middle of the room.

A blinding light filled the room with a horrible noise that sounded like an explosion, a craking joint, a scream, and a shark attack mixed with two girls shrieking. And then suddenly there in front of Alexis and Callie, in the flesh and...wood? Were Kisame Hoshigashi, Deidara, Sasori, and Itatchi Uchiha.

Everyone started at each other for a few minutes until Callie started to scream bloody murder. Deidara being the closest to her ran with super speed and covered her mouth with his hand . "Be quiet un! The people next door will think somethings up!"

As Deidara slowly removed his hand Callie covered her mouth. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Whats up?" Alexis asked "H-His palm mouth!" Callie gasped.

Alexis whipped around. "WHAT?" "Whoops un?" Deidara said shrugging. Sasori and Itatchi frowned at Deidara, while Kisame started laughing.

"Even to women you don't know, your a ladies man! Kisame laughed. "Shut up un!" Deidara yelled. Sasori chuckled. "He has a point brat." "Shut up danna!"

"Uhh hello! Two girls with no idea what happened over here! Alexis yelled, Callie still in shock over the hand kiss.

"Leader should explain." Itatchi said for the first time today. Itachi then grabbed the rest of the cards and threw them on the ground, setting off the bright lights and the worst noise imaginable.

This is the beginning of the craziest time of Alexis's and Callie's life.


	2. Prizoners, Food, & A Kiss

You know that feeling where your not sure if your scared or exited? Well thats exactly how Alexis and Callie felt at that moment. Why? Well wouldn't you if some of the most indimidating men in anime were standing in front of you?

Pein stepped up in front of the girls, his rinnegan eyes cold and calm. "Who are you and why are we here?" he asked. "I-I'm Callie Williams, I-I'm 18, t-this is Alexis Hollis sh-shes 20." Callie stuttered.

"We d-don't know why you here." Alexis said looking at Pein trying to be brave. Whereas Callie was trying to stop shaking. "I love the akatsuki," she thought. "But who knew they would scare me this much. Pein noticed the reactions of the two girls and smirked amused.

"Well then Calie, Alexis you will now escape the pain andsuffering of you world. Itachi Deidara kill them." Pein said.

Itachi and Deidara walked forward while Callie and Alexis tried to figure out a plan.

"Wait! If you kill us you won't have a guide in this world!" Callie yelled. "Yeah!" Alexis said as well. "If you kill us you could expose yourself and the government could kill all of you, to use for experiments and stuff!" "Not to mention when the food in this house runs out you'll have to get more, doing so you'll expose yourself and if you don't you'll starve!" Callie added.

"Wah!" Tobi cried. "Tobi dosen't want to starve Leader-sama, let the good girls live!" Tobi then hung on the two. Callie smiled happily knowing that Tobi thought she was a good girl.

"Konan, what do you think?" Pein asked the blue haired woman.

"Well they do have a pont Pein, there world runs much differently from ours." Konan replied emotionless. Pein thought deeply. While he thought Alexis looked around the room at the akatsuki. Itachi ( her favorite) was looking emotionless, though he had a slight look of concern in his eyes. _"And thats why Itachi is my favorite hes not truly evil." _Alexis thought.

She then looked at Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori who had the same expression. Though Deidara and Kisame more than Sasori and Itachi. Hidan looked bored, Kakazu looked like he could care less. Konan looked like she were trying inflence Pein with her eyes, Zetsu was looking hungry and Tobi pleading at the leader.

"...fine they may live." Pein said.

"YAY!" Tobi yelled hugging the two girls tightly. "Tobi has new friends!"

Deidara sighed quietly in reilef, as did Kisame.

"But!" Pein yelled "They are our prizoners."

ALexis looked at Pein outraged, while Callie looked offended. "Hey B*&#$%S!" Hidan yelled "Make us some F*&^$^G food! I'm starving over here!"

If looks cuould kill, Hidan would of dropped dead with the glare she had givin him. "I. Don't. Cook." Alexis growled. Hidan looked at her slighty startled but then to to Callie.

"Then you go cook something B*&^H number 2!"

"I can't," Callie said pouting. "I'm just a prizoner." Hidan grabbed the collar of her orange crush t-shirt and yanked her up so she was face to face with him.

"You can still F*&$%#G cook can't you little A%S? he said to her. He dropped her letting her walk to the kitchen. Callied mumbled on her way to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of Callie cooking non-stop and Alexis being ordered around, Callie finally finished dinner. Alexis was relived now she had a break. Hidan and Deidara ran for the kitchen while everyone else walked. Right before the two boys set foot in the kitchen Callie popped out of the doorway wearing a pink "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Callie yelled as the boys skidded to a halt.

"I spent way too long cleaning this kitchen yesterday, I'm not going to do it agian, so off with the shoes and cloaks!" She said. "Deidara, Hidan you go in last."

Deidara and Hidan groaned and everyone took of there shoes and those with cloaks took them off, wearing the clothing they wore under there cloaks.

Everyone walked in and sat down as Callie was about to walk in someone kissed her cheek. Callie spun around for the culprit finding Deidara next to her.

"What the heck? Deidara!" Callie asked him.

"Well your apron says "kiss the cook" so I was just following directions." he said flirtingly.

Callie glared at him in disbeilf. Though on the inside Callie was freaking out _"YES! YES! YES! HALLALUYAH! I GOT A KISS FROM DEIDARA! I can't beileve this thing worked!" _Callie thought happily.

Callie sat next to Alexis looking proud at what she made. On the table was a giant bowl of buttery mashed potatoes, two whole pigs whorth of ham with a brown sugar crust, A large helping of chicken ceasar salad with black olives, 3 platters worth of dango dipped in a brown sugar sauce, and for Zetsu a giant raw steak. Then everyone had a glass of water, and a small wine glass of sake or milk in Callie's case. "DIG IN!" Callie yelled.

_" I Guess all those Cooking classes throught my life were worth it." _she thought digging in.


	3. Flowers, Fluff, & Perverts

**Yo you guys been enjoying this story? I hope so! ^^ Sorry for the short chapters my computer's writing thing dosent have a page count and it sucks. Anyways 9 reviws? Wow. You guys rock, so enjoy! (P.S. What would you guys think of something like this only with HETALIA? :D)**

Days went on like this, then a few weeks and by now instead of prizoners the akatsuki were now friends with the girls. Although the boys wern't allowed in there rooms. They hadn't figured out why they were here and they didn't want to any time soon.

It was Saturday at about noonish when the akatsuki were alerted with laughter coming from one of the rooms.

"What the heck un?" Deidara said turning around as he was walking through the hallway.

Following the sound of laughter he arrived at a door painted orange. Knocking and opening the door, he peeked in. "Hello un?" he said.

He walked in and saw a large room with yellow walls covered in anime and band posters. He looked down and saw Alexis and Callie rolling around on a orange shaggy rug. He then realized Alexis and Callie were the source of the laughter.

"Whats so funny un?" Deidara asked confuzed.

"Were just watching one of the funniest animes ever!" Alexis told him trying not to laugh.

"What is it un?" Deidara asked.

"Its Hetalia of course!" Calie told him. "Its educational, its weird, its got hot sexy pirates, innocent evil adorable phsychopaths, and each episode is only five miutes long! What more could a fangirl want?"

Deidara frowned at this a little jealous that there hosts (**Author: Callie... Deidara: SHUT UP!**) were paying more attention to anime than them.

"Well im hot and sexy, funny, and weird. What does that have that I don't?" Deidara said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Alexis just looked at him, while Callie's face turned a little red.

"WTF" Alexis thought.

"Oh my god" Callie thought.

Deidara shook his head and walked away. "I'll never understand fangirls." he mumbled to himself.

~ 30 minutes later ~

Alexis was walking outside the house in Callie's big backyard heading to a garden Callie's mom had grown ever since Alexis could remember. As she shut the iorn gate to the garden Alexis was immediantly surrounded by ivy, roses, callalillys, sunflowers, apples, trees, and almost every other plant imaginable.

"I always loved this place," Alexis thought. "It was always so pretty and magical to me."

To busy admiring the plants to notice where she was going she walked staright into something and fell back. "Ow that hurt jerk" Alexis said looking up seeing Itachi Uchiha right in front of her.

"Oh sorry Itachi I thought you were Hidan or something." Alexis said smiling.

Itachi looked at her and chuckled. "Its alright, let me help you up." Itachi said holding out his hand.

Alexis took it happily and was thrown off her feet. "Woah!" Alexis said taken aback by the man's strength. "I forgot how strong the akatsuki are." Alexis thought.

As Itachi started to walk away, Alexis followed after him. "Wait a second!" Alexis yelled running after him.

"Hn?" Itachi said turning around.

Alexis was running twoard Itachi, when she tripped over a tree root and started to fall agian.

"D%$N it! Why am I so clumsy today!" She thought gritting her teeth. She waited for the impact of her hitting the ground but it never came. She looked up and Itachi was holding her in aganst his chest.

"U-Um thanks I-Itachi..." Alexis said her face turning red. "WHY AM I STUTTERING? I. DONT. STUTTER!" Alexis thought frantically.

Alexis caught her balance and stood. Itachi gave her that famous Uchiha smirk and said only three things. "You stupid girl." He chuckled then he dissapered among the vines and roses.

Alexis just started in his direction before heading back to the house she didnt want to blush anymore.

Inside the house Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi were plotting. "So were going to sneak into the b^%$#^s rooms?" Hidan asked grinning devilishly.

"Yep and then we'll know why they don't want us in there un!" Deidara said. "I got a look in Callie's room today but none of the good stuff was in plain veiw."

"So if Tobi does this Tobi will be a good boy?" Tobi asked child-like.

"Oh yes Tobi you'll be a good boy all right un." Deidara cackled.

"A good f^%$*(^g boy indead." Hidan said grinning even more.

"Then lets go!" Tobi yelled running up the stairs.

They ran to the orange door where Callie and Alexis were earlier. Deidara knew nothing akward could happen because Callie was cooking dinner and Alexis was hanging out with Kisame.

They opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was pretty dang big with yellow walls and hard wood floors covered in orange shag rugs. To the left of the door was a queen-sized bed with a tye-dye comforter with different colored pellows and a brass headborad. Next to the bed was a brass and glass sidetable with a blue lamp, a book, and a vase of sunflowers on it. Above the bed was a poster of the Hetalia charecters.

To the right of the door was probably the largest area of the room with giant walls. The two walls were covered in award ribbons for writing, drawings, pictures, bullitein boards, posters (including a few akatsuki posters, a deidara poster, a orochimaru and kabuto poster hetalia posters, death note, ouran high school host club, batman, spiderman, captian america, ect.), color swatchs, and some short storys. In front of the wall were two green 80's style chairs with pink shag pillows. In front of the chairs on an oranage shag rug was a brass and glass cofee table with an apple laptop on it.

In the back of the room was large window seat overlooking the garden in the back of the house. The window seat was probably 5 feet long and 8 feet high, with orange and yelllow tye dye chusions and yellow curtians.

Next to the window seat in the cornor was a red door with black designs on it.

"That must be Alexis's room" Hidan thought

On the last wall of the room was a baby blue dresser with sunflowers and roses painted on it. On top of the dresser was another vase only this time it had one bluebell, one tiger lilly, one forget-me-not, one gerba daisy, one weed, `one fire and ice rose, one red rose, and one black rose. Next to the flower vase was a venus fly trap.

"Hey!" Hidan laughed. "That thing looks like Zetsu!" The boys started to laugh when the door opened and Tobi snuck through the red door.

"Anyone in here?" Callie asked angerly walking into the room her sights set on Deidara and Hidan.

Callie then saw the boys by her flowers. "GET AWAY FROM THOSE!" she yelled running for the dresser.

Downstairs Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, and Alexis were sitting on the couch talking when they heard Callie yelling. Immedianly they all got up and ran. When they got there they saw Hidan and Didara pinning Callie to the wall.

Callie smirked at the boys evilly and the started to yell.

"HELP ME! GET OFF! HELP ME! Callie cried.

Sasori ran up to Hidan and Deidara and grabbed them by the collars and threw them on the ground.

"Are you alright Calie?" Sasori asked her.

"Oh Sasori thank you sooo much, these two pervs were trying to look threw my clothes!" Callie said acting like a damsel in distress.

Sasori turned around slowly. "They. did. what?" Sasori asked enraged.

"Hey hey hey Tobi was trying to look to un!" Deidara said putting his hands up.

"We wern't even trying we were looking for secrets and stuff." Hidan shrugged.

"Then wheres Tobi?" Alexis asked.

"Tobis right here!" Tobi yelled running out of the red door with a black bra on his head.

Everyone turned twoards Tobi as Alexis glared at him with the intesity of the sun.

" YOU. WERE. IN. MY. ROOM!" Alexis yelled like the devil. She ran to Tobi grabbing him and taking him out of the room. A few seconds later they heard quite a few thunks and Alexis came back smiling.

Kisame went to the stairs and saw Tobi at the bottom of them groaning.

"Note to self don't make Alexis angery." Kisame thought walking back inside the room.

~ After dinner ~

The shower upstairs stopped after 30 minutes of going.

"Callie did tell us to not go into her room un." Deidara thought. "I'll go apologize"

Deidara walked upstairs with a box of chocolates to Callie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Callie's muffled voice.

"Hey uh I'm sorry un." Deidara said opening the door. When it was completly open he saw Callie with a towel wrapped around her her face red as a tomateo. "She must of been the person in the shower..." Deidara thought his face just as red. He set down the chocolates, shut the door, and left the room in a daze.

"Woah dude what happened?" Hidan asked Deidara. "You look like you just saw a chick in the shower."

Deidara stopped. "I hate irony un." he mumbled


	4. Fights, Bites, & Clothes

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert un!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not un!"

"Are too!"

"Am not un!"

"Are t-"

" F$5^&*G SHUT UP!" Hidan yelled

Callie and Deidara had been arguing for the past hour about if Deidara was a pervert.

"Sempai did see Callie-chan naked." Tobi said

"She wasn't naked she had a towel wrapped around her un!" replied Deidara.

"It was still perverted!" Callie yelled

"I didn't know un!" Deidara yelled back frustrated

"UGH! YOU TWO B(*&#S SOUND LIKE A F%$^&*#G MARRIED COUPLE!" Hidan said angerly.

Everyone was in the living room trying to block out the fighting.

"Callie!" Alexis said. "Enough is enough, we know hes a pervert okay?"

"Hey un!" Deidara said.

"I know but he wont admit it!" Callie told her pouting.

"Look Callie, if you stop we can go to that club they opened downtown you always wanted to go to okay?" Alexis said despretly trying to get the two to shut up.

"Really?" Callie asked excitedly.

Alexis sighed. "Yes really."

"A club sounds exciting" Hidan growled

" I have to agree with Hidan." Kisame said

Itachi smirked obviously thinking something.

Sasori smiled evilly. "I think I'd like to go get a new puppet..."

Kakazu frowned "I can't get any money that way."

Konan smiled "That would be fun! Don't you think Pein?"

Pein thought a bit. "I guess..."

"Tobi thinks Tobi would like a club!"

"I haven't been clubbing in a while un..." Deidara cackled.

"Your going to try and get up the girl's skirts arn't you." Callie said robot-like.

"Everyone paused at what Callie had said. After a few minutes of everyone staring in silence at Callie, they all started to laugh at Deidara.

"I AM NOT UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah sure." Callie replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm older then you un!"

"Sorry _sempai_." Callie said emphasizing sempai.

Deidara then got an idea.

"Why would you care if I was? Jealous Callie un?" Deidara said smirking.

Callie blushed furiously. "I'm not jealoua! In fact I pity any girl who would have sex with you! Its probbly smaller then my thumb!" She showed him her thumb to make a point.

The akatsuki laughed harder while Alexis was on the floor crying she was laughing so hard.

"How would you know un? You peeking at me Callie?" DEidara asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Callie blushed even more. "No, I know that because.." She then got an idea. "Because you fit in my extra tight skinny jeans!"

The Akstuki were about dying know.

Deidara glared at her. "That was cause my other stuff was in the washer un!"

"Still." Callie said pointing her tounge out at him.

While Callie and Deidara flung insults at each other, Hidan thought of something.

"You two little F^%$&*#S could sneak into a hotel!"

"How?" They asked

"Cause you two sound like your a married couple that just F%$#&D!" Hidan yelled laughing.

Callie frowned. "Okay I hate you Hidan."

Deidara glared. "One I would never marry that thing un! Two I would never F%$K her. Three If I was even in a realtionship with her I would blow myself up un." Deidara said glaring.

Alexis's jaw fell, Callie was going to be enraged. She knew because Callie had a crush on Deidara in the anime, now her crush was worse because Deidara was seeing her everyday.

Callie looked at him enraged. Her favorite charecter just said that? Deidara just said that? About her?

"Hey Deidara!"

"What un?"

WHACK!

Callie slapped Deidara across the face. Of course it didn't hurt Deidara considering how much stronger he was but it stung a little.

Tears threatned to spill from her eyes. "YOU JERK! YOU DON'T SAY THAT WHEN THE CHICK IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE HER!" Callie yelled. She then sprinted upstairs with a confused Deidara staring.

A few seconds later a door slammed.

Alexis glared at him. "Your going to have to fix this you know."

"Later." Deidara said. "She can't stay mad at me." He thought.

But Callie wasn't mad she was furious, she was upset, and depressed all at the same time.

When it was time for dinner, Hidan stopmed up to Callie's room.

"Hey B(*%H! Make some food!"

Callie walked out and glared at him.

She walked down to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. She grabbed 13 cups of instant ramen, a pot, and a wodden spoon and threw it on the table. She then walked back upstairs.

On her way she saw Deidara.

"Hey Callie! No hard feelings right un?" He said giving her a hug.

Deidara wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Callie grabbed his hand and bit it.

"Ow un! That hurts!"

Callied started to walk away when Deidara grabbed her wrist.

"Look un. Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" Deidara asked pleading.

"Take me to the club as my date, and get Itachi to take Alexis." Callie replied.

"No un!" Deidara replied.

"Fine then." Callie said yanking her wrist away.

"Wait! I-I'll do it un..." Deidara said frowning.

Callie smiled. "Is that excitment in her eyes?" Deidara thought.

"We'll leave at eight!" Callie yelled.

~ At 8:00 pm~

Itachi and Deidara wore some of the clothes they had bought when Callie had gone shopping earlier.

Deidara hand kept his hair regular and was wearing a ripped white tank, a leather jacket, black jeans, and converse.

Itachi had kept his hair regular as well and was wearing a black areosmith shirt, jeans , combat boots and a black and white striped tie with a clothspin pinned through it.

The girls then walked out the door. Itachi and Deidara gaped in amazment.

Callie walked out wearing a knee length one shoulder orange dress that shimmered in the light. The dress was made of slik and the fabric looked like a mixture of orange and red. Her brown hair was pulled up and over her head and behind her ear into a over the shoulder twist. She had orange eyeshadow and a light gloss on her lips, with a twinge of mascara on her eyes to make them dramatic. And on her feet she were little orange flats.

Alexis came out in a hip length black blink 182 t-shirt, gray kinny jeans, calf high converse, with chains hanging from her neck and bangles on her wrist. Her hair had been flared out and washed so her dark black highlights showed up in her brown hair. Shehad a smokey eye and mascara, with a clear gloss.

As Deidara stared at her dress, Callie touched his chin catching his attention.

"My eyes are up here lover-boy." Callie said smiling and pointing to her eyes.

Itachi smiled at Alexis holding out his hand.

The guys and girls walked to to club appearing at the brightly lighted doors.

"I'm so exited!" Callie said happily.

They opened the doors and Callie smiled happily. I looked like a typical bar with led lights, loud music, and bars.

As Alexis and Callie make there way to the dance floor they saw a person smile and wave at them.

"S(*&T!" They yelled together.

This was gonna be a long night.


	5. Snakes,Clubs,& Cussing

There in front of them all, was Orochimaru, Lord of snakes. Just standing there smiling and waving, the smirk of evil on his face.

"Hello Itachi." he said in his voice. The boys gripped the girl's shoulders protectivly. Dedara noticed Callie was shaking.

"Callie un, are you okay?" he whispered to her.

Alexis looked at Callie worridly then she noticed the small bull snake slithering near them.

Callie stared at the snake in fear. Then panic filled her thoughts.

"Its going to bite me."

The snake came closer.

"Its going to bite me."

Orochimaru smiled.

"Its going to bite me."

The snake was almost by her ankle.

"ITS GONG TO BITE ME!" Callie thought. She screamed her voice filled with terror sprinting out of Deidara's arms and trying to get out the door, where a similer snake was waiting for her.

She screamed again running back to the group.

Orochimaru laughed. "Whats wrong child? Scared of a small snake?" He walked forward.

Itachi and Deidara immediantly grabbed the girls and put them behind them. Alexis held the shaking Callie, trying to calm her down. Her Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes) had always been a very large problem.

Deidara scowled and glared at Orchimaru while Itachi just glared a look of ice. The people of the club noticed the fight and ran screaming out so it was only the five of them. Or so it seemed.

"Ah Itachi your here too? Deidara as well I see. What bout everyone else? Because my followers are certanly here." Orochimaru said grinning evilly.

And out of the shadows came out Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kabuto, and Saskue.

Callie and Alexis snapped their heads to Saskue and Kabuto. Alexis looked at Saskue then at Itachi worrdily.

"Brother." Saskue said vicously.

"Saskue." Itachi replied calmly.

"I will finnaly kill you for what you've done to my clan." Saskue said unsheathing his katana.

Alexis then forgot about Callie now only worried about Itachi. "No no no not here!" Alexis thought.

As Saskue started walking to him Alexis yelled,

"HEY DUCK ASS OVER HERE!"

Alexis started to throw things at Saskue, she managed to throw a vase, drum cymbol, small plotted plant, and a fork at him before he reached her.

"Who would you be." Saskue looked at her glaring.

Suddenly getting a burst of courage from somewhere she said "Your worst nightmare." And punched him square in the jaw causing him to slide back a bit.

"THE FUCK UN?" Deidara yelled confused.

"Oh no you didn't just touch my Saskue!" Karin yelled at Alexis walking to her. "I'm going to rip out your internals, shove them up your nose, and wash them out with acid so they disinigrate to nothing!" She screamed.

A dark aura surrounded Callie. Was that BITCH talking to her best friend like that?

Karin continued on about how she was going to destroy Alexis when Callie walked up to her.

"Oi bitch! Why don't you shut the fuck up and and die already? Your a useless ass-hole whore who can't fucking stand up for herself and relys on Saskue duck ass Uchiha to fight for you. Me and Alexis could kick your fucking ass any day or night so you better shut your fucking mouth before I rip of your lips and shove them up your puny ass!" Callie yelled at Karin.

Deidara stared at the girl who he had never heard swear in his moth of living with her.

Karin glared at Callie. "You wanna fight you little bitch?" She said angerly.

Callie smirked. "Bring it Mo'sakura* !" Callie yelled back.

Karin tried to punch Callie in the face but Callie grabbed it and twisted Karin's fist to where she heard a crack.

Karin groaned and Callie dropped her wrist. "I feel no sympathy for you bitch! NONE!" Callie walked next to Alexis.

Orochimaru looked at the girls and laughed. "Whats this some normally little girls might actually have chakra?"

"We arn't girls were women you phedophilic man whore!" Alexis yelled.

"And you or your little bitchy followers won't lay a finger on Deidara or Itachi!" Callie screamed out.

Orochimaru looked at the girls who were back with Deidara and Itachi at the entrance.

Orochimaru finally looked angery he shot out snakes from his hands when Deidara and Itachi grabbed the girls and ran backwards out side to the parking lot.

Deidara grabbed a small clay bird from the pocket of his jeans and threw it on the ground. After making a couple of hand singnals he threw the bird on the ground and pulled everyone up with him.

They got in the air right as Orochimaru came out of the building, he extended his neck to the height of the bird.

"Come come little women!" He growled catching Callie by the hem of her shirt.

"Help!" She screamed being pulled off the bird.

"Callie un!" Deidara yelled turning the bird around.

Itachi grabbed Alexis to find that she wasn't there, in fact she was farther down than Callie was being held by Orochimaru's hand.

Deidara dived down just in time to see Orochimaru disapear with Callie and Alexis thrashing about.

"Alexis!" Itachi yelled but she was gone.

Deidara fell to the ground.

Why he cared he didn't know. All he knew was he needed to get them back ASAP.

**A/N: Yo people sorry for the late update and sorry its so short! Anywyays if you would when you review tell me what should happen next, your favorite couple, and what you thought of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Navi**


	6. Fights, Loyalty & Tiredness

"YOU WHAT?" Pein yelled "YOU LOST THEM? HOW DO YOU LOSE TWO GIRLS!"

"Orochimaru." Itatchi said. That was all he needed to say before they all got up.

"This is obviously serious, if orochimaru was also brought here we don't know who...or what else might have been brought."

The akatsuki looks at each other.

"Oh shit."

My head hurt like a bitch and was throbbing when I woke up.

Now you would expect me to say we were in a dungeon or something right? Oh no, we were somewhere much worse my own personal definition of hell beside the snake exibet at the zoo.

My old middle school. The Landguage Arts room, to be exact.

Ah, middle school glasses, braces, jocks, and my favorite argile sweaters.

My memories were then cut off... by a face.

"MOTHER GOD!" I jumped back to see who was in front of me. It was suigetsu in all his sexyness.

"So this is one of the humans with chakra...pretty cute for a human too." he said

I blushed being the idiot I am and demanded to know where Alexis was.

Suigetsu mearley chuckled and grabbed my chin.

"Shes in another room with Jugo. So whats your name girl?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Why do wanna know, so you know the name of the girl you'll be killing?"

"So I know the name of the girl who'll be screaming my name tonight." He said laughing.

I freaked out and jumped away from him. "Woah, buddy nuh uh!" I said staring at him.

He laughed. "I'm joking girl, now what the hell is your name?"

"Callie Williams. Now why am I here? I remember orochi...orochimaru that damn man!"

Suigetsu laughed and pulled me up by my arm.

"Come on Callie, lets go meet orochimaru and Alexis." So we walked off into the cafetiria, and there was orochimaru sitting on the stage like the king of the universe.

I then saw Alexis and ran to her like a child at the mall. ...And thats probably because orochimaru scares the SHIT out of me.

"Woah, you okay Callie?" Alexis whispered to me.

"What if he brings out the snakes dude, the snakes!" I whisperd back.

"Ah the chakra girls hmm? How was your nap? Do you like my choice in hideouts, its quite large is it not?" Orochimaru said smirking in his snaky smirk.

I stared at unamused. "Its a fucking middle school. Theres nothing scary about that."

He proceeded to send a snake at me.

"AHHH! AH AH HA!P-Perfect hideout, g-gourgeous too. L-Love the decorating."

"What do you want orochimaru?" Alexis asked straight to the point.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I want you to tell me all you know about the akatsuki."

"Well you ain't gonna get much buster, our lips are sealed." I said frowning, I would never tell anything about the akatsuki.

"There not coming to save you, you know that right?" Orochimaru said smirking and chuckling.

"Maybe so," Alexis said sadly. "But that dosen't mean we want to sell them out either. They've been good to us so were paying the price. Besides I wouldn't trade anything for the time spent with them." Alexis smirked angerly.

Saskue walked forward and glared at us. "We won't go easy on you like them, tell us what you know or else." He said pulling out his katana agian.

I walked forward to meet him. "No way duck ass, were to deep in this mess to get out. Besides I would rather die then tell you and these ass holes anything."

Saskue swung his katana and to my suprise I dodged the blow, decided to punh him square in the jaw.

"Even if they never hear this," Alexis and I said simultaniously. "WE WILL NEVER SELL THEM OUT!"

"If we're going out, we're going out fighting!" Alexis yelled.

Little did we know The Akatsuki were watching us at that very moment.

"Did you hear that Leader-sempai! Tobi knew they were good girls!" Tobi said.

Leader nodded. "These girls are very loyal, most would pf ratted us out."

Itatchi smirked kindly at the face of Alexis in the window, as Deidara glared angerly at orochimaru as he and the girls began to fight.

"Pein, we need to get in there. Those girls can't fight him off themselfs." Konan said looking at Pein.

"Alright. Lets go!" Pein said crashing through the windows.

The akastuki flew in and started to fight as soon as the hit the floor.

Calie and Alexis looked in suprise and glee that The Akatsuki showed up.

Deidara took Callies back as Itatchi went to Alexis's side.

"So pervert you came after all!" Callie said as she tried to side kick Karin in the stomach.

"Well, you look like you need help Little-Miss-Jealous un." Deidara said as he shoved a small clay spider down Karin's back.

"EEP!" Karin screamed. "EW A SPIDER GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled, as Karin got blown across the room.

"Lets head out shall we un?" Deidar said offering Callie his arm.

"Why we shall kind pervert." Callie said swinging onto Deidara's back.

Then the akastuki left as Deidara yelled one final "KATSU!"

The next day no one was freaking out anymore they were all just..more cautious.`

Callie made breakfeast like always, Alexis drew all day, the boys hung out, and then there was a game of football in the backyard.

It was around 10:30 when Deidara couldn't sleep, so he got up and went outside.

He brethed in the cold night air and closed his eyes when he heard a rustle coming from the garden. He opened his eyes and saw a small flicker of a shaodw running deeper into the maze of plants.

Deidara sprinted after it thinking it was an intruder. The shadow ran faster and faster but was no match for Deidara as he tackled the person. He heard a girlish "ugh!" apon impact with the ground and looked down.

Underneath him was Calllie staring at him with big eyes, she was only in his pajamas.

...

Wich consisted of short boy shorts and a tank top.

Deidara blushed and turned his head. "Thats not approprate to go around in you know." he told the girl.

"Well your shirtless so thats not much better." Callie said also blushing.

They sat in silence in the small sunflower feild of the garden.

"Hey Deidara..."Callie said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said turning toward the girl.

He was then suprised to be met with a kiss his cheek, something innocent and sweet.

He blushes and looked at Callie who was also red.

"W-What was than for un?"

"You saved me and Alexis out there...if you hadn't of come we would of either died or have been tounge raped by that snake bastard. So I figured you deserved it."

Deidara smirked. "Well I deserve a little more than that huh? How bout one on the lips?"

Callie laughed. "Don't get your hopes up sugar." she said pushing his shoulder. "I wouldn't stoop as low as you."

Deidara smirked and chuckled. "Oh really?" He then grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her ontop of him, quickly turning so the position switched.

"Cause you just did un." Deidara said breathing on her face, looking into her hazel eyes.

He noticed how she blushed, and how soft her little puffs of breath were. His heart started to beat faster and faster until he thought it would become art.

He quickly got up and walked away. "Good night, Callie un."

"Good night Deidara."

Callie blushes and pushes away her bangs to feel her forhead.

"Wow..." Callie giggled and walked back into the house.

The next morning Itatchi was tired. Very tired.

He went and ate breakfeast, and then sat on the couch next to Alexis to watch her draw.

As alexis turned to Itatchi to talk to him, Hidan sat down and pushed Itatchi.

Itatchi fell on Alexis.

Their lips met.

They kisses.

Itatchi wasn't tired anymore.

**SO watcha think guys? Sorry for not updating in a year I'm mentally beating myself up right now, I in all honesty forgot about this story...**

**Now questions! **

**I thought I would set up where you send questions for the charatcers and they would anwser them at the end of each chapter.**

**Sooo...In the reviews WHEN YOU REVIEW say your favorite couple, what you think should happen next, and some questions for the characters! **

**I don't own own Naruto, AT ALL! ^^ But I own Alexis and Callie. :3**


	7. Chakra, Dreams, and Strategy

It was mid-afternoon, and Alexis was drawing the Akatsuki, herself, and Callie. She tried to forget about what had happened earlier that day but she couldn't. She sighed and put her sketchbook away., as Itatchi approached.

"H-Hello Itatchi." she said looking away.

"Hello Alexis." Itatchi said doing the same. "I'm sorry about this morning."

Alexis looked at him. "No, its alright, it's that bastard Hidan's fault anyway."

Itatchi nodded at her looking up. As he turned away, Alexis caught something.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it though."

Alexis bushed, inventing a new color of red. She turned and smiled.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it as well Itatchi." she said as she walked off.

Itatchi smirked.

Callie was getting a snack when Pein approached her. She looked up at him supprised.

"Yes Pein?" she asked him.

"If you would gather up the rest of the Takatsuki, It would be appreciated. We need to discuss this…sudden twist." He said.

"Of course, Pein." Callie said.

"Call me Leader." Pein said walking away.

Callie's mouth gaped. "Y-Yes Leader."

The Akatsuki were gatherd in the living room, sitting on various couches and chairs. Multiple dragged in from the dining room.

"Alright whats the fucking meeting about? I wanna play more video games.!" Hidan shouted.

Zetsu frowned as well. "I was spending time in the garden." he said.

Pein nodded. "I know, I know. There are things I would rather be doing as well." his eyes shifted to Konan, who blushed.

Everyone but the two laughed as Konan frowned.

"Alright! Now down to business." Konan said, turning to Alexis and Callie.

"Where in this world did you two get chakra, and what to do about Orochimaru."

Callie shuddered. "I hate that snake bastard." she said frowning. "So, so, so much."

Pein nodded. "You should."

Alexis looked at Pein with a serious expression. "Either way, I don't know how we got chakra. Although, I do remember felling something during the explosion when you guys got here…"

"Yeah!" Callie said, alarmed. "I felt it too. It was realling tingley and it burned! Like…Like a big giant huge fire!"

"The feeling I got was like a giant boulder hitting my chest." Alexis said looking at Callie confused.

Kisame frowned. "That must be there chakra types! Callie is fire and Alexis is earth. It makes sense."

"And Orochimaru must be here because of the blast, which allowed others to get here." Sasori stated.

Callie and Alexis nodded. "That all makes sense but how did we get chakra?" Callie asked seriously.

"Well, it was someone's chakra who sent us here, so maybe the chakra was so powerful it leaked and enterd you two?" Said Tobi.

Everyone stared for a minute before nodding. "That's a good idea." Zetsu said.

Deidara was just silent the entire time.

Callie smiled. "Well that means other ninja are running around the city. Probably the nine-tails and other people from Konoha. So we can't let them run around unsupervised."

Alexis smiled as well. "which means you guys and Konan of course, can't leave until we figure out a way home and find them all. That, my friends will take a while."

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Well," Callie and Alexis said. "Life just got more interesting."

Calie sat in the garden, helping Zetsu care for the flowers after dinner. As Zetsu went inside Callie ran around in the moonlight.

It was a giant maze, litterally. She could skip through it for all eternity.

She didn't know what time it was, but she was with sunflowers.

That's all she cared about.

And so she fell asleep. Beyond their stalks.

The sunflowers reminded her of a man, she knows.

She felt someone pick her up in a aura of warmth.

As she awoke she saw a note by the bed.

" As for marigold, poppies, hollyhocks, and valorus sunflowers, we shall never have a garden without them, both for their own sake, and for the sake of the old fashioned folks who love them" - Henry Ward Beecher

She smiled happily.

He opened the door, blond hair fluttering.

"**I love you."**

Then his tounge became a snake.

With a shrill scream, Callie awoke crying.

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

No matter how far she pushed it back, her insecurity came back out.

**Yo my people~ I know I'm evil and horrible, but I came back! I'm sorry so please forgive me and review!**


End file.
